Sword in the Emerald
by PanicattheMyChemicalPilots
Summary: Percy did not have a life plan. He didn't even know his dad, much less what he was going to do in life or where he belonged. Little did he know that his life was going to change in just a matter of seconds when a strange monster attacked him. Now Percy has to figure out all the new information that had been given to him, and how he was going to respond to it.


The Sword in the Emerald

The green-eyed boy chewed on his pencil, looking down at the math problem that he could not, for the life of him, figure out. Said boy then looked up at the clock and cursed. He had five minutes to get to his job. He got up and ran out of the door, almost forgetting his keys, wallet, and phone, the only things he really needed at his part-time job at White Castle.

* * *

"Percy Jackson, you are late! AGAIN!" Michael, his boss yelled.

"I'm so sorry, please just give me another chance. I'll do anything!" Percy begged, running through the doors, knowing that he was going to get fired. He needed this job so he could help his mother pay the bills since he knew that his _step-father_ refused to, and instead, blowing through whatever money he got from his menial job on poker and beers.

"You know I can't Percy, it's been the third time, in this week alone, that you've been late. I have to let you go, as much as I'd like not to."

Percy sighed, turning to leave the fast-food restaurant. It was already late at night and pouring. He felt bitter. Bitter at being a sixteen year old and having the responsibilities of a grown adult, bitter at being so lonely since his mom was working all of the time just trying to set food on the table, bitter at Smelly Gabe, his stepfather, who he despised, and bitter at whichever higher entity that was up there, making his life absolutely miserable.

It was only then that he realized that the street he was walking on was completely deserted. He sighed and continued his walk home. Tomorrow he had to present an English project, and he wasn't even half done with it. He knew it was going to be a long and hard night for him, but he was used to it. Percy then heard something behind him and turned. Nothing. Absolutely great! He had started hallucinating from the stress now. But then he heard it again and was positively sure that he had not imagined it.

"Where is it, Perseus Jackson! We know you have it," Percy heard a shrill voice scream at him from the other direction and whipped his head to the side, taking out the pepper spray his mother insisted on him taking, which he was actually glad for at that moment. It was only darkness there, and absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the dangerous air that surrounded him.

"Stay back, I have pepper spray that I am not afraid of using!" Percy then stumbled back by the sheer force of the blast that had come at him. He blinked, trying to stand up and seeing that the spray was now all the way at the end of the road.

Percy started running, as fast as he could, and almost made it inside the subway station near the road when he felt claws tearing through the fabric of his shirt and piercing his skin. He howled in pain, and barely had time to look back at what had picked him up until he was in the air.

He finally got a grip on his thoughts and snuck his hands down into his pant pockets to grab his keys to their small apartment, and stabbed the thing multiple times, getting a glimpse at the creature.

The thing was the ugliest creature he had ever seen. It had leathery, grey skin and long, yellow talons with tattered wings. It howled before dropping him (thank GOD he was only a few feet up from the ground) and dissipated into sand.

Percy hit the ground running, not even turning to look back once. There was a sharp pain shooting up him back every time his legs hit the ground. He fought through it, though, for the sake of his life, he kept going, for the sake of his mother, and for the sake of any good thing that had happened to him in his lifetime.

He made it back to his apartment in what felt like an eternity, but what must have been twenty minutes, just to be greeted by the sight of Smelly Gabe playing poker with his friends. Gabe is like a shark, and when he sees an opportunity to humiliate another human being, he would take it. So, when he heard Percy entering the apartment, his head shot up to watch the boy. He looked terrible, much to Gabe's own amusement.

Percy was pushed back on the wall, screaming when he felt a searing burn go up through his body. Gabe only laughed more. "Punk, what have you been up to now, huh? Oh screw this, I need a drink!" He shoved Percy out of his grip and went to his 'bar'. He grunted as he slowly drank up the whiskey, and looked back at Percy with a sneer.

By now, Percy was used to this behavior. He already had big bruises scattered all over his body to show for it. He thought that Gabe was done and started to walk to his room, to stay there until his mom came home, but was stopped when Gabe caught ahold of his shirt from the back and poked his fingers into the gashes the monster had made. Percy didn't want to give the old fart the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt him, so he just kept his scream in and stoically walked off.

* * *

"Mom, I can explain!" Percy pleaded for his mom not to go running off to the cops. He had tried to clean his wounds with his best ability, but a mother could not be mistaken. Once Sally had seen the bloody shirt in the trash, she had known that Percy had to be the owner of it.

"You have two minutes, young man!" Sally sternly replied. Oh, and did Percy explain. He started all the way from him getting fired at the job to running home, omitting the fact that Gabe had abused him when he had reached home. Sally was not apart of their secret, nor did Percy want his mom to know about the abuse. She had enough on her plate and did not need to worry about Percy any more than she already did.

Percy was sure that his mother would not believe that a _monster_ had attacked him, but the look on her face said otherwise. Confusion to fear than to finally sadness flashed onto her face as he told what he had just experienced.

"Percy, I need to tell you something,"

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review so I can become better and change my mistakes. I love constructive criticism, but since this is only my second fanfiction, and one that I'm intent on finishing, do not send hate, just constructive criticism!**

**Until next time,**

**PanicattheMyChemicalPilots**


End file.
